Christmas With Princess
by Lampades
Summary: Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfiction! I decided to dedicate it to one of my favorite characters in an Otome game, Saeran! This story essentially takes place before and after the Christmas CG you get with Saeran! Enjoy!


"Princess, I like you so much! I'm so happy you didn't lie to me! If you hadn't it wouldn't have been good." Saeran said as he placed his hand on your face. It seemed as though he was studying every last detail on it.

"Princess, you are so beautiful, let's make this the best and most memorable Christmas ever." He turns around and goes to the Christmas tree that he has set up and pulled out some wrapped gifts. You were curious as what could be in the boxes. They couldn't be presents for you, there was no way he had the time to get them. Even if he did, how could he know what you wanted.

"Princess for being such a bad girl and giving me the information I shouldn't have, I got some gifts fit for a princess." You couldn't believe it and could only say

"Thank You so much, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He said correcting you.

You open the first box, which is the smallest one. It was a green box wrapped with a red ribbon. On it was a tag that said

To: Princess

From: Your Prince, Saeran

You opened the box and inside was a necklace in the shape of an eye.

"Oh Saeran, this is so beautiful. I absolutely adore it." You gasped at how beautiful and perfect the necklace was.

"Open the other boxes too!" He said somewhat in an command-like tone.

You took the second box with opposite colors, a red box with a green ribbon and open it. Inside was a beautiful white dress with lace trimming. When you looked at the tag, you discovered that the dress is your exact were bewildered and couldn't believe he had known your dress size. Saeran must have been able to read the question right off you face because he said

"I was able to hack into your online shopping history to figure out what size you wear. Now here open the last box." He handed you the final box, which was a white box with a red snowflake pattern and red bow. You undid the ribbon and take off the lid of the box, and inside were a matching pair of white heels that once again where exactly your size. Saeran looked at you with a slight smile.

"You're going to look so beautiful in that. Hurry up and put in on I want to see you in the outfit! Make it fast or I'll punish you."

You quickly gathered up the outfits, shoes, and necklace and looked around for a place where you could get changed. You looked towards Saeran to see if he would tell you where to get changed.

"Oh you don't plan on getting changed in front of me?" He said cackling. "After you've been such a bad girl today you still can pretend you have some good. Oh well I guess it's possible that you do. You can change over there." He points to a door and you walk over to there and open it. It's a small room just slightly bigger than the average closet. You stripped out of the outfit you were wearing and folded up the clothing. You put on the white dress and look at yourself in the mirror in the room. The dress looked absolutely amazing on you and it fits you in all the right ways. You kept on the stocking you were wearing before and slipped on the heels. The shoes didn't have too large of a heel, probably around a three inch heel. You attempted many times to get the necklace on, but you just could not get the clasp to clasp on the right hole. You took the necklace in hand and stepped outside the room with Saeran already waiting very close to the door. He looks at you up and down and takes in how beautiful you look. He quickly notices something is missing.

"Where's the necklace out? Did you not like it?" You could tell he was quickly rising to anger.

"No, Saeran I loved the necklace. I just can't get it on." You hold out your hand with the necklace in it. "Could you help me put it on please, my prince." You almost could swear that his cheeks had a dusted blush when you called him your prince. He grabs the necklace from you and you turn around. You feel his hands as they gently brush against the side of your neck and your shoulders. You get goosebumps at the gentle touch as he clasps the necklace he bought you around your neck. After the necklace is on, you turn around.

"Now I'm complete." You said and Saeran is looking at you with a smile.

"I'm so happy you liked the outfit. I wouldn't know what I would have to do with you if you didn't."

Saeran suddenly pulled you into a hug and held you tightly. You then, wrapped your arms around him and you heard him whisper

"This is the first time anybody's ever hugged me without being scared. Merry Christmas my Princess."

"Merry Christmas Saeran, my prince."

He pushed you away a little bit so he could look into your eyes as he spoke to you.

You looked up at him and could swear you could see the happiness in his bright mint eyes.

"I just love it when you call me your Prince." He grabs your hand and gently pulls you to indicate to follow him. He takes you to the arch set up in front of the Christmas tree he prepared and there on the arch was a mistletoe. You looked at it and looked at him with a blush covering your face.

"What are you embarrassed now? After all we've been through?" He started laughing hysterically HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA his laugh slightly scaring you. Then, once his laughing fit was done he held your face with his hands.

"Don't be scared, I could never hurt you. I love you Princess, let this be the very first of many Christmases spent together." He pulled your face in and you felt his lips touch yours for the first time and you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. You immediately felt the sparks and knew that you had made the right decision that day to answer his text messages. Finally, you both pulled away from one another to catch your breaths.

"Saeran, my prince, I can't wait for the many Christmases to come and spend it with you."

This time you pulled him in for the kiss and you two kissed under the mistletoe whispering sweet love confessions, and future plans. You just couldn't wait to see what the future would bring with Saeran by your side.


End file.
